Being an Foot Ninja
by POMfan
Summary: Hi there, my name is Susan and I am trained by an great master named Xever... This is the story about me as an foot ninja, and the part when I also fall in love with my enemy, the red turtle Raphael! RAPHXOC , KARAIXLEO , APRILXDONNIE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there all fans of mine,**

**I was thinking about this story when I looked at myself inside.**

**My little sister said it too, I belong in the foot clan!**  
**So what did I do? I wrote a story about it.**

**Here is part one!**

**Its maybe a little bad, because Im Dutch xD**

**ENJOY!**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, I do own my OC Susan**

* * *

So, here I am! In New York City!

The city that makes your dreams come true.

I just came here from the airport, I live in the Netherlands.

But I just always wanted to go to New York.. My parents told me it's good to go to here so I can see the world.

My name is Susan Hook and I am 15 years old! In 2 months I will be 16.

I was walking around New York, looking for something cool to do when I saw an building… It was an martial arts training school.

"Sweet!" I said and I walked in, there were a lot of men fighting there and I only saw one girl.

She had black with blond hair and she was Chinese.

"Can I help you?" I turned around and a man was talking to me.

"Yes you can, I wanna train here…" He laughed.

"You? Oh please you are just a little girl… Go home and play with your dolls "

"She is also a girl and the same age as me!" I said pointing at the Chinese girl.  
"Yes but she is the daughter of our master, and also an very talented fighter."

"Who says I can't fight?" I said to him and all the guys stopped training and looked at me.

"You wanna fight? Well pick one person here with you wanna fight with girly" He said to me and I looked around, this is going to be sweet.

The girl looked at me and I smiled, maybe if I beat her they will add me to this place.

"I want to fight her!" I said and she walked to me.

"You really are stupid… But you have guts, I like that" She said and we walked to the training room and we looked.

"Good luck… you're gonna need it " She said and I smiled.

Then she attacked me and I just simple dodged her attack

She then wanted to kick me in the face but I grabbed her foot and throw her against the wall.

I grabbed my sais from my belt and blocked her attack.  
"you have sais? " I nodded and she grin and attacked me again.

Then she grabbed her sword.

"You are good! You should join us!" She said and I smiled and put my sais back in my belt.

"I would love to.. but I need some more training.."

She put her sword away and she walked to me.

"Well at the way you fight, I know the perfect trainer for you… Welcome to the foot clan" She walks away and wanted me to follow her.

I just did that and I walked next to her.

"Foot clan? I thought it was just Chris Bradford's training school… "

"Well we are looking for good fighting people, Chris is in the foot clan and because of his little fighting school we find new people for us"

"Cool…" I said and we walked to an old Fortune Cookie factory and she knocked on it.

"What?!…Oh it's you mistress Karai! " A guy said and he opens the door and we walked in.

"You stupid idiota! What do you mean the turtles run away again!"

I saw an gigantic fish grabbing an man by his collar and he throw the man against a wall.

"Xever… I have something for you" Karai said to him and he walked to us, I looked at his feet, they were awesome.

"What is it Karai? I don't really have time for you now…" He said and she pushed me forward.

"Who is this? And what is she doing here?"

"My name is Susan, and Karai said that I was here for my trainer."

Xever first looked at me and then at Karai.

"I need to train a little girl? Are you kidding me?" He said and he laughed.

"She almost defeated me, and she is just as good as the red turtle.."

He stopped laughing when he heard the red turtle.

He walked to Karai and grabbed her by her collar and put her against the wall.

"How do you know I hate him so much…" He said to her and she just grin.

"Well you always want to fight him, I know you want to defeat him so you can do that with the help of this girl " He face comes closer to hers.

"I don't believe you…" He said to her.

"Well its true, train her a little and you will see what she can do"

Then he let go of her and he walked to me.

"I will train you little girl, but you will do whatever I say got it "

"Yes master…" I said and gave an little bow.

"Good, training begins now! Show we what you got!"

I gave an nod and really did what he said, I showed him what I got.

I could see at the look on his face that he liked my style.

When I was ready he did smiled.

"That was very impressive Susan… very impressive!" I gave an bow and looked at him.

"Thank you master" I said and Karai walked to him.

"So what did I told you? She is perfect, she also has sais "

She said to him and he smiled.

"Yes alright then Karai, maybe she can help.. " He said and she smiled.

"Susan, Im going to show you where you will stay." Karai said and she walked out the door to her motor and she put on her helmet.

"Well take an helmet!" She said and I picked one and put it on my head.

Then I sat down behind her and we drive away to the place.

Man I really love New York!


	2. Chapter 2

We walked into the big abandon church and I looked around, it was pretty sweet in here.

She walked to a room and let me in it.

"This is your room Susan, you can stay here" I gave an nod and sit down on my bed.

"May I ask you how Xever turned into a fish … Or was he already an fish?"

"Something happened with mutated stuff or something like that… it turns people into horrible creatures!" She said, this town is really weird.

"No it's my turn to ask you something Susan…"

"Go ahead, ask anything you want!"

"So why did you wanna learn how to fight? You already can fight!" She said sitting down next to me.

"Well, I want to be better then I already am.. So one day I will be strong enough to do what I always wanted to do… get down the bullies.."

"Bullies?" She looked at me and I lay down on my back.

"I will tell you the story…"

_In the Netherlands in my old show I was , how you say that, the lonely girl._

_I walk around the hallways of my school, alone._

_I sit down in the class, alone_

_And I have recess in my school, alone._

_People don't really like me because Im different than them, and with that I mean that I can be myself._

_I can't survive school alone but, as long as I know I kind of have been alone since two years._

_I did have one best friend on that school but she liked it more being the popular girl._

_So what she did was going to hang around with them more, instead of me._

_The girls all started to hate me because I wanna be different!_

_They all laughed about me, making fun about me, and making jokes about me..._

_And on the end, they leave me all behind, my best friend does that too._

_It hurts that she does that, but I don't blame her._

_She just want to fit in the class and with me, she cant._

_All I want Is revenge on the girls, and I will get it one day!_

"One day… I will have my revenge.." I said to her and my hands turn into fists.

"We could use that kind of anger in the foot clan…" She said to me and I smiled.

"Thank you.. so what is that about Xever and some kind of red head turtle"

She grin when she heard that.

"The first enemy of the foot clan are the turtles and their sensei… Xever hates one of the four, the red headed one and you really remind me of him "

"How many turtles are there?" I asked her.

"There are four turtles, the blue one is Leo, the red one is Raph, the orange one is Mikey and the purple one is Donny.. You will meet them when Xever takes you with him to find them "

"Who is the most dangerous one?"

"Well I would say Leo… he is really good and the leader, but I will take him down.. he is really an cool turtle" She said and I saw a little blush.

"You like him?" She blushed even more and looked at me.

"Shhh.. I think I do but don't tell anyone, I would be dead if they find out"

"Hey you can trust me! I won't tell anyone about this…" She smiled and then Xever walked in.

"It's time for your first training, you go with me, Chris and Karai to find the turtles."

"Who says that I wanna go with you guys…" Said Karai smiling.

"Your father says that you need to go with us!" Then she looked at him and she rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Don't forget your sais Susan!" She said and walked out of the room.

I grabbed my sais and walked out to join them.

When we were outside we saw them sitting on a roof.

This town is getting weirder and weirder!  
When we jumped on the roof they were standing in a fighting position.

I was wearing an foot clan outfit, so the turtles won't see who I am because I still have an life next to the foot clan.

"So we need to kick the butts of fish face, dog pound, Karai and just one little foot ninja? Oh man this day is getting better and better!" The red turtle said and I smiled, man he looks cute.

"It is when we kick your butts turtle!" Said Xever and Chris attacked the orange turtle.

Leo attacked Karai, I kind of smiled at this because she likes him.

Xever fight with the purple turtle and the red one just looked at me and grabbed his sais.

"Hey Donnie, I will be helping you in like 10 seconds.. Its only one Foot Ninja!"

I grin and picked my sais and looked at him.  
"Let's just fight!" He said and attacked me, I just simply blocked his attack with my sais and kicked him in his stomach.

He looked at me with wide eyes as he fell to the ground.

Now it was my turn!

I run as fast as I could to him and kicked him to another roof.

When we were fighting there, no one could see us.  
"You are pretty good for an foot ninja… " He said and I smiled.

"But I will still get you!" She jumped at me and kicked me into the closest building, then he throw some ninja stars at me and I was stuck.

They held me against the wall, one ninja star at both my wrists.

"Told you I would beat you… You fight like a girl!" He said and he wanted to walk away.

"Maybe because I am!" I yelled and he walked back at me and he grabbed my mask and gets it off my face.

Then he looked at me, he was really surprised!

"What? See something you like?" I said back at him and he just stared at me, still surprised and I get my arms free from the wall and put my mask back on.

"Raph! Come on!" Leo said and Raph followed the group of turtles and I walked back to them.  
"Any luck?" Bradford asked me and I shook my head no.

Then we went back to the abandon church, and I must say...that red turtle Raph… he was cute!


End file.
